Redemption
by Lilith Rei
Summary: His sat in his old jail cell, staring at the floor. What was his supposed to do with his life now? What else was there for him? Short oneshot. SasukexSakura


_Yay for jumping onto the naruto drabble bandwagon!_

_I decided to try a change of pace for a little while. I don't really feel like starting a whole new epic, because I have so many that I'm deal with right now, so drabbles will be fine. I may take them eventually and make a story out of them. We'll see.  
_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto _

* * *

Sasuke sat on the wooden bench in the cell. 

It was the same cell he had sat in for a good six months of his life while the village had debated on what to do with him. Back then, he had not minded. Despite the fact that he had technically never killed, only severely injured the ninjas of Konoha in various battles, and that the Cursed Seal had corrupted his mind, he thought he deserved a life sentence.

In the end, he had been forgiven.

The only son of the Uchiha family, who had been attacked by Orochimaru and ensalved by the Sound Nation as some sort of weapon was a sob story in Sasuke's opinion. He would not have held any grudges against Konoha if they had strung him up by his ankles in the middle of the village.

Turning he head to the side, he stared at the door. The guards had opened the doors to his cell a while ago and told him to go home. Now, he was just sitting in the brig by himself thinking about what to do with his life. Tsunade had told him to report ASAP tomorrow so she could decide what to do with him, but until then...what?

Most of the village was afraid of him now. They had a right to be.

Gathering his things, he finally stood up and wandered out of the cell. There was one thing he could do that would take most of the day.

* * *

He wandered down the dusty streets, and stopped in front of a pad-locked door. The crime tape had been cleared away long ago, and Sasuke had been the only one besides the ninja administration that was given rights to enter the old Uchiha residence sector. In ten years, Sasuke had not stepped back into his old house. 

Ruffling through his bag, he pulled out the old silver key and unlocked the door.

"Sasuke-kun?"

He stopped, and looked in the direction the voice had come from. Standing there was Sakura. She was carrying her own bag in her arms, and it looked as if she had just finished her training down at the hall.

"Sakura." he stopped, "What are you doing here?"

"I was just about to see you." she told him, "I was finishing with my training, and I wanted to know if you needed anything."

"What?"

"Well..." she thought a moment, "...you have to start all over. I just figured that you might need help what some things."

"I suppose." he said, sticking the key back in his bag as he pulled the door open.

"What are you up to?" she asked, "Isn't that your old-"

"I thought...I thought the house might need cleaning." he said, "My mother would be ashamed of me if she knew that I haven't cleaned the house in ten years."

Sakura stopped a moment, seeing the sad look in his eyes. It was true that they had worked hard convincing the Konoha government that Sasuke Uchiha was innocent of all the charges they had brought against him. Naruto had spent night and day parading in front of the Godaime and the council trying to persuade them. He had surprised everyone with his ability to deal with the strict administration.

_It's probably the Hokage part of him_...Sakura mused. There was no doubt in her mind that her feisty blond-haired friend would lead the village one day.

"Um, Sasuke-kun?"

He looked at her once more. It was strange to see this Sakura Haruno standing in front of him, she was nothing like the little girl he used to be on a team with. She was powerful, physically stronger then he was, and managed to get along in the village by herself for two years with both of her team mates gone. With Naruto training with Jiraiya, and Sasuke gone with Orochimaru, Sakura had been left alone.

_How can she still smile the way she does?_

She was blushing slightly as she reached up and scratched her head, shifting her feet slightly.

"What is it?" he asked.

Giving him a bright smile, she asked, "Is it alright if I help? Cleaning that whole house by yourself might be a daunting task alone."

_Come into his house, into his past, and into his world._

Sasuke owed her a lot. After everything that she went through to fight the Akatsuki and Orochimaru to get him back, he owed her his life. Setting his bag on his shoulder, he walked over to her. She took a step back from him, he could tell that she was slightly alarmed by how close he was.

"Is that alright, Sasuke-"

Sasuke reached forward, both of his hands touching the sides of her face, and kissed her.

He owed her a lot.

Pulling back slowly, she found him staring at her. It was the same eyes that she remembered from before he was cursed with Orochimaru's seal. The sad, but slightly hopeful eyes. The vicious, violent Sasuke that they had fought the past three years was gone. Too her, the fact that he was back to normal was good enough for her. If he still hated her, she was still be happy.

Before he could back away, her fingers dug into his hair, pulling him back. His forehead rest on hers, and she found herself simply being content by listening to him breathe.

"Sakura?" he murmured.

"Hn?"

"Thank you."

Her eyes turned to gaze at him, "You're welcome."

"Would you like to come with me?"

She looked past him at the open door, and then nodded, "Yeah."

* * *

_I hope you liked it.  
_

_Send a review or a suggestion and tell me what you think:D_

_Arigato_

_Lilith _


End file.
